Jar Of Candy Hearts
by lea-cory
Summary: Starts at Prom Queen. AU. Rachel is "dating" Jesse. Finn is dating Quinn. Everyone says they're happy,but maybe everyone is just with the wrong person.
1. Chapter 1

Finn looked at Rachel. She wasn't acting this time. Her eyes slightly moist looking directly at him. "Who do you think you are?" She finished the song and walked off stage to Jesse. He put his arms around her shoulders and she put her hand around her waist. After Rachel and Jesse had found their spot on the dance floor Blaine,Tina,and Brittany walked on stage.

"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson." "Hi. I'm Tina Cohen-Chang." "Hey! I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Blaine took his microphone back. " And we're going to be singing I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You by the Black Kids." He took his place as the band started to play the intro. Jesse was really flirting with Rachel,and she was flirting back. Finn suddenly felt a heat build up inside of him. He knew what is was called,it was called _Jealousy_.

Finn quietly danced with Quinn until the anger finally bubbled over. It was when Jesse kissed Rachel on the neck. He separated himself from Quinn and walked over to Jesse. "Dude! Keep it PG."

"Dude. It's none of YB,_your business._" Finn looked at him with a straight face."Well this is my school,so it's my business." "Well, this isn't your girl,so beat it MJ." Jesse started to turn around until Finn grabbed his shoulder to turn him back. He shoved him,and he pushed back. Finn and Jesse kept pushing until Finn finally tried to punch him. Jesse dodged him but they were still kicked out.

Finn sat in his room,thinking. Quinn was probably a nervous wreck right now. He was probably going to get chewed out on their date tomorrow. He was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling before he got a text from Rachel. I**'m sorry for Jesse's actions resulting in you getting kicked out. I hope you can forgive his behaviors.** Finn smiled he loves ,or likes when he talks to other people,when Rachel is formal in her texts. **NBD. How is Prom going? ** She replied seconds later. **It is going well. They are about to announce Prom King and Queen. Bye. ** He didn't reply to make sure she wouldn't be interrupted.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open looking at the bright pink walls on the ceiling. She looked at the clock it was almost 11:30 A.M/ Rachel gasped then took a shower and did all of her morning routine. She decided that today she would go to talk to Kurt,and maybe talk to Finn more.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel pulled up into Kurt's driveway. She had a low-cut top on with shorts. She knocked on the door,and Kurt answered. "You know we're staying in tonight right?," Kurt's puzzled face faded," or is that what you want?" She blushed a little a playfully hit Kurt on the arm. Finn's door was open on the way to Kurt's room so Rachel stepped in. "Hey." "Oh, hey Rachel. Staying over tonight?" "Yeah, Kurt and I are going to watch a movie,if you want to come." Finn smiled slightly. "I'm finshing my homework,but I'll down in 20." "Okay,see you then!" She smiled and when she walked out of the room she had a pep in her step. When she walked downstairs with that big grin,Kurt immediately noticed it. "What did you do this time Rachel?" "Nothing,Kurt. I just invited Finn downstairs to watch the movie with us." He laughed and then rolled his eyes. The microwave started beeping so he pulled out the popcorn. "This is going to be an interesting movie, _very interesting._"

Rachel sat in the middle with Kurt on one side and Finn on the other. It was late when the movie started and it was getting late towards the end. Rachel slowly and carefully let her head fall unto Finn's shoulder. Finn looked at Rachel. With Quinn,her head didn't fit right, but with Rachel it did. It seemed like two puzzle pieces,they were made for each other. _Stop thinking about that Finn,_he said to himself,_you're dating Quinn now. _He looked down at Rachel again. She had a small smile on her face and was breathing slowly. He looked at Kurt,he was asleep too. He carefully put his arm around Rachel. He wanted to just see how it felt.

He woke up the next morning with Rachel's head in his lap. He checked his watch. It was almost 9:30. He gently moved her head from his lap and got up. When he walked into the kitchen,Kurt was already there. "I wasn't really sleeping last night." _Oh Shit_,Finn thought to himself. "Please don't tell Quinn Kurt. I just want-" "Why would I do that? It would make my best friend's life hell. And anyway you need to break up that relationship with her yourself." Rachel walked in just as Kurt stopped talking. "Good Morning Rach." Her eyes slightly brightened. "Good Morning to you too Finn. And to you Kurt." Kurt flashed a quick smile. The three sat and drank their coffee,ate and talked until Rachel's dads came to pick her up for Synagogue. (A.N- I know it's Sunday when she is going but I'm sorry! It's the story.) Finn walked her outside since Kurt was doing his beauty routine. "Bye Finn." "Bye Rach." He kissed her on the cheek and her eyes opened widely. "Have fun at Synagogue. Tell Puck hi for me." Then Finn walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel walked into Temple and sat next to Puck. Temple went quick and as soon it was over Puck puled her outside. "I thought my Hot Little Jewish American Princess would tell me this!" Rachel's smile changed into a frown. "What do you mean?" Puck moved his phone so that he could see it. It was a text. **Fi**n**chel Reunion happened last night. ** "Who sent this to you?" "Mercedes,but it's originally from Kurt." "Hold on a minute Noah." Rachel called Kurt. "What is up with your text about "Finchel?" "Oh nothing. Calm down,I only sent it to Mercedes." "Mercedes sent it to Puck,and who knows what will happen now?" "Rachel,take a deep breath. Everything will be fine." "I'm trusting you Kurt!" "Thank you. Blaine is here,so I have to go. Bye!" She hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

Rachel sat on her bed reading the newest novel from Nicholas Sparks until her phone buzzed. It was from Finn. **Hey Rach. So I'm guessing you have a lot of questions. ** Rachel sighed. **Yes, Finn, I do. I decided to wait until you brought them up though****. ** Finn replied quickly. **Well you can ask them now. ****Why did you kiss me on Sunday? I thought you loved Quinn. ** Finn thought to himself how to answer this question. He loved Quinn,and he loved Rachel too. He wanted both of them so bad that it hurt his heart. It felt like one side of his heart belonged to Rachel and it was hurting. It felt like it was being pulled by a kind of rope away from the other part of his heart. **I still care about you Rach. ****Well if you cared about me,you wouldn't lead me on and tease me like that. It hurts enough to see you with someone else. Good night Finn. ** '**Night Rach. ** Finn buried his face in his pillow and screamed. _Why is high school so hard?,_he thought to himself.

Rachel woke up the next morning and was getting ready for school when she got a text from Kurt. **All might not be well today. Be prepared. ** Rachel packed an extra pair of clothes for any slushie problems. She drove her Silver Infinity to school and parked near the entrance. She walked into school and was immediately hit with a Slushie. "Morning Berry!" Azimio shouted down the hall. "Hey! Stop right there!" A bully whip shouted as she ran down the hall. She changed into her new clothes and ran to 1st period. She had a Slushie free day until the very end of school. Quinn pretended to drink her Slushie until she ran into Rachel. She spilled it down her shirt ruining even more than usual. "Oops." She gave her trademark bitch smirk and then walked off.

Rachel was walking down the hall to the bathroom and Finn walked out of the locker room. "Rach?" She didn't turn around so he ran after her. He turned her around so he could see the front of her. "Oh My Gosh Rachel! I just got back from Gym, let me give you my shirt!" She was almost frozen so she just nodded. Her skirt wasn't very messed up so she kept that on. She slipped on his "McKinley Athletics"tee, and wiped off her face. "Thanks Finn." "Any time Rach." He gave her his crooked yet genuine smile. She returned her smile back. "I'll text you later Finn." "Okay. Bye. Lo-Talk to you later." She walked away and Finn took a breath. He wanted to tell her that he still loved her but not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Tuesday. Tuesday was one of Rachel's favorite day because they had Glee after school. She hid in crowds today at school avoiding Slushies. She went to the Glee room to eat lunch. She tried to eat her lunch but couldn't. She just started to cry. Rachel was almost done crying when Sam walked in the room. "Rachel? You okay?" Rachel looked up from her lap and gave her best attempt at a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine." She started to get up and walk away but Sam stopped her. "Sit down Rachel. I wanna tell you something." Rachel nodded and sat next to Sam on the piano bench. "I came in here to..just sing. My family's position has gotten worse, Rach. And I just am..so stressed." Rachel gave Sam a big hug. Sam tilted her head up. He leaned in to kiss her. Rachel leaned in. They kissed until they both needed air. Rachel's smile faded. "Um..I have to go." Rachel ran out of the room. She couldn't wait until Glee to see Finn.

She kept her head down for the rest of the day because Sam was in almost all of her classes. He walked next to her to go to Glee. "Rach,I'm sorry. I just...kind of like you." Rachel finally looked at him. "I just want to be friends. And you know how much I like Finn." Sam smiled. "I guess I just wanted to be closer to you."Rachel took Sam's arm and put it around her. "If that's what you want ,that's what your going to get!" Rachel and Sam laughed. Rachel had just found herself a great friend.

Finn filled with that hot feeling again when he saw Sam's arm around Rachel. They were talking and laughing. Rachel walked away when they got to the chairs and sat next to Finn. "Hello Finn. How was your day?" Finn smiled at how formal she was. "It was good. Yours?" "Very good. I made a new friend!" She smiled and turned back to give Sam a thumbs up. "Interesting. But Rachel, I wouldn't get to friendly with him. He might make a move." Finn knew it wasn't right to mislead her from friends,but he didn't want any one taking her from him. Rachel playfully hit Finn in the arm. "Don't worry Finn. He and I have decided to be... just friends." _It's looks like more than that,_Finn thought in his head.

"Okay class, settle down. I have a very fun assignment this week. Everyone is going to sing a song to someone. Then the rest of the class is going to guess who they sang it to. Whoever gets the most right gets 2 passes to Breadstixs. Santana smiled widened largely. "Today you are going to brain storm what songs your going to sing. Sam filled the empty seat next to Rachel. "So Rachel, have any idea who your going to sing to?" Rachel had more than idea,she knew who she was going to sing to.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kind of. What about you Sam?" Before Sam could reply, Finn answered. " I know who I'm going to sing to." Rachel pivoted in her seat to face Finn. "And who is that?" "If I told you that would be unfair." Sam interjected into their conversation. "Well I know too." Rachel turned to him. "I shouldn't even ask!" Sam and her laughed. " Well I even have a song picked out." And then Finn walked up to Mr. Shue. "Mr. Shue, can we sing a duet?" "Sure,Finn." Finn sat back down in his seat. "Rachel, will you be my duet partner?" "Uh..." Then Mr. Shue said class was over. Rachel quickly hurried out to her car.

Rachel was laying on her bed after dinner in her pink footie pajamas. She was thinking. While Finn had asked Mr. Shue a question. Sam asked her if he should do a duet with her . She didn't get to answer because Finn sat back down. She didn't know who to choose or if she should just sing by herself. She had to admit to herself that she did have feelings for both of the boys. At almost the same time, they both texted Rachel. Sam's said- **It's okay if you wanna sing with Finn. No hard feelings. ** Finn's said- **So are you going to sing with Sam or me? Not to be forceful or anything. :) **They both had her best interests at heart. She picked up her phone and pressed "Create New Message."

Rachel didn't have Glee until Thursday again so she didn't have to talk to Sam or Finn on Wednesday. After 5th period, Puck walked up to Rachel. "Word around the school is Finnocence and Lady Lips are fighting over you." Rachel kept a straight face. "I have no idea what your talking about Noah." "Yes you do Rach. I know when my Hot Little Jewish American Princess is lying to me." Rachel just walked away. Puck called loudly down the hall to Rachel. "I just wanted to tell you that the fight is in the parking lot at lunch."

She tried not to cause to much attention and just kept her head down. She stared at the clock trying to make it go slower until Lunch. She got her lunch and ate it slowly trying to avoid going to the fight,but her lunch was to small. She started walking to the parking lot but when she saw that a lot of people were heading in that direction she started to run. Finn was talking to Sam when Rachel walked into the crowd. She couldn't get up front she just stood in the middle. She heard the 2 people next to her talking. "What is this fight about anyway?" "Rachel Berry." "It seems like a lot of people want to hit that midget." "Well they say she's great in bed." Rachel gasped, she couldn't believe someone would say that even though she was virgin. Mrs. Beiste walked in and broke up the fight. She had a better look now. Sam was much more battered then Finn was.

The lunch bell rang and everyone scattered to their classes. She had a good grade in her next class so she decided to skip it. She walked into the Nurses office. She was in the back room so Rachel was able to walk into where the people were. She poked into every room until she found Sam's. "Rachel? Shouldn't you be in class?" "Yes. But I skipped it." "Rachel Berry skipping class and just for me? I feel honored." She smiled and then sat down next to Sam. "Okay,give me the truth on what happened." Sam explained that Finn and Sam were just smack talking in the morning and then they both agreed to have a fight at Lunch. He treated it like was no big deal and Rachel was surprised. "So your not mad or in pain right now?" "Not really. Most of the fight in Tennessee were worse." "Well get better ,okay? And I'm sorry that I can't do the duet with you." "Anything for you,Rach. And it's okay." She walked out to Sam's room and into Finn's. "We have a lot to talk about, Finn."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you wanna talk about Rach?" Finn asked. "One,don't call me Rach,and two we are going to talk about the fight," 'Don't worry 'bout it Rachel, Sam's fine and I'm fine." "I am worried because,what if this happens again? You have a girlfriend Finn,so there is no reason for you to fight over me." "I don't love or like Quinn like I do with you Rachel. You belong with me." "I belong with someone who can forgive me and won't start fights with people I might have feelings for. And Finn,that's not you."

Rachel got up and ran out of the infirmary. She ran to the girl's bathroom her tears falling down her face at a fast pace. She opened the door and heard another girl crying. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Santana. "Santana? What's wrong?" She pulled her head up from her knees. "Oh Rachel. What are you doing here?" "I just left after having a very..intense talk with Finn." "Good luck with Finnocence, Rachel. Now if you excuse me." Rachel stood in front of the door. "Santana,I want to help you. What's wrong?" Santana kept her face with the smirk until her shell of invisibility broke. She embraced Rachel. "Brittany..she..is..dating..Artie..again." Rachel smoothed her hair. "It's okay Santana. She will learn that you love her more soon." Santana looked up at Rachel. "Thanks Rachel. Maybe we can be friends." Santana gave her a real smile. "I would love that Santana." They hugged and went out the bathroom arm in arm.

After the bell rang,they parted and went their separate ways. Rachel walked into 6th period and took her seat next to Sam. "Hello Samuel." "Hey Rach! Didn't I tell you to call me Sam?" "Yes,but I like Samuel better. It is a ring to it." Sam laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes. "So when have you and Santana become friends?" "Has it spread around that fast?" "Not yet. I just saw you too arm in arm in the hall." "Well me and Santana have bonded today and now we are friends." "Well just watch your back Rach. I wouldn't want her back stabbing you." "I don't want that either Samuel. Now be quiet,the teacher is here." Sam slumped back in his seat. Maybe his friendship with Santana would come in handy now.

**A/N- I know in Glee they weren't friends because of Santofsky but things happened behind the scenes for my story,so they are friends again. And remember that the more reviews, the quicker I update! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam walked up to Santana after school the next day. She shut her locker and leaned on it. "What do you want Trouty Mouth?" "Well,since you and Rachel are friends now I was wondering if you could help me get together with her." Santana laughed and then took a large breath in. "Sorry Trouty Mouth but Franknteen has already enlisted my services."

Flashback

_"Hey Santana! Wait up!" Finn said following Santana to her car. "What's up Franknteen?" "Well I wondering maybe since you and Rach are friends now,you could put a good word in for me?" Santana stood in silence and thought for a minure but then opened her mouth to speak. "I'll do more than that Franknteen. I will try to get you two together. I know you really love her and all that crap so I'll do it." "Thanks Santana." He tried to pull her in for a hug but she pushed him away. "Try to do that again and I will go all Lima Heights on you. Now I got's to go get my mack on with Britts. Buh-bye." After Santana drove off Finn was still standing in the parking lot. Finchel is coming back."_

_**"**_Wait,your going to help him not me? I thought we were friends." Santana started to walk away. "Thinking doesn't do anyone any good Trouty Mouth." Sam stood in the dejected for a moment before he put a smile on his face. He didn't need Santana's help he could do this all by himself. Samchel is going to rule McKinely, no matter what or who is in his way.

Santana strode up to Rachel's door and rung the bell. She decided that next time that Finchel was together Rachel could at least look better. Rachel opened the door and let Santana in. "Hey San! What are you doing here?" "Put your flats on Berry. We're going shopping." "But I don't new clothes Santana." "I know. You need a new wardrobe. Let's go!" Rachel slipped on her shoes and Santana pulled her out of the door._ This is going to be a very long shopping trip,_thought Santana.

The first store they walked into was Forever 21. Rachel walked out of the changing room in a one shoulder romper. "It's cute, but we need something with more of an edge." Rachel nodded and ran back into the clothes area. She came back in with a mound of clothes in her arms. "I think you'll like these better. She had chosen a pair of skinny jeans,leather booties,and a red tube top and a leather jacket. Santana smiled and gave a thumbs up. Rachel walked out a couple more times,with more jeans,some dresses,and some shorts on. They bought all of the outfits that Santana aprovved and they headed out of the store.

They picked up some langire and pjyamas at Victoria's Secret and American Eagle. They also bought some clothes from Betsey Johnson and Delia's. By the time they were done Rachel's car was packed to brim. After Santana helped Rachel put it all away,she said she had to leave. "Thanks Santana. This is probably the most fun thing I've done in a while." "Don't mention it ,Be-Rachel." She pulled Rachel in for a hug and then gave a wave. Maybe Santana was actually making true friends.

To Finn- **Your welcome. ;)**

To Santana- **For what?**

To Finn- **You'll see tomorrow. ;) Bye!**

**A.N- Next chapter...Finn's reaction to Rachel's makeoer! Get ready..it's going to be legit. The review button so wants to be hit on. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Santana drove up to Rachel's house the morning of her new look being unveiled. "Thanks for picking me up San." "No problem,Rachel." Rachel flashed her a smile and grabbed her power bar. Santana gave Rachel a once over. _If Rachel wasn't straight,I would totally give her a chance_,Santana thought looking at Rachel. She was wearing tight skinny jeans,black leather booties,and a one shoulder black lace shirt."You ready San?" Santana nodded and headed out of the door. They sat in silence until they got to school. "Are you sure about this Santana?" "Yes! Now come on!" Santana grabbed her hand and walked her into school. She strutted in just like Santana taught her,seeing that all eyes were on her. When she passed Finn's locker she gave him a wink and walked to her locker that was 2 down from his. "Well, it seems like you like what you see..too bad you can't have it!" She laughed and grabbed her books. She strutted away,not even muttering a goodbye. Finn sighed into his locker and banged his head against the hard surface. _I thought Santana was supposed to be helping me!_

Rachel got stares all day but she didn't care. She was still thinking about what she had said to Finn at her locker. She still loved Finn,but she couldn't come to terms with it. She missed him more then anything in the world. She needed someone to help her get him back. She didn't know if what she said had tampered with her chances. She thought of her friends and finally found someone who had the most potential of helping her. _I need to find Santana,_she thought walking into the lunch room. She made a beeline to her table and sat next to Santana and Kurt. "Hey San. I was wondering if you could help me with something. "What's up Rachel?",Santana replied. "It's about Finn isn't it?",Kurt butted in. Rachel hesitated but then nodded. Kurt smiled widely and gave his arms to Santana and Rachel. "I knew this was going to happen sometime!"

At the end of the day,Santana sat in her bed,thinking about the plans that Kurt,Rachel and her had made. They were almost flawless and had a great chance at working. She had told Kurt that Finn had wanted her help to get Rachel back. He said that it would help the plans even more. She smiled to herself. Since she had been helping people instead of tearing them down had actually made her a happier person. Finn was right for once. Rachel was a pretty amazing person and Finchel needed to be reunited.

**A.N: Sorry for the short update! But the Hummpezberry planning will be in the next chapter (in a flashback!). By the way,don't you love the little Santana improvements? I love her on the show but a sassy/sweet Santana would be freaking amazing! Remember,the Review button loves to be hit on!**


	9. Chapter 9

aren't you guys glad I updated this? sorry i've been so busy. i'll make sure to update more often now. enjoy..

* * *

><p>Rachel rolled over and turned off her alarm. She almost groaned but didn't. Today was the day. The day Finchel would get back together. Rachel thought about last night.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Rachel. Just tell us you like Finn and need him backs. Wes gots to get planning," Santana says. "Uh..uh..," Rachel hesitates," okay. I do." Kurt squealed and clapped his hands. "Thank you Berry. Now me and Kurtsie are going to plan. Go text your lover boy." Santana pushed Rachel into the hall in front of Santana's room. She sat down in the large TV room and started to text Finn. They texted until Kurt ushered Rachel into Santana's room. "Okay we have the plan. Just wake up at 6 and get ready for us to pick you up. Wear something cute." Santana pushed Kurt and Rachel out of her room laughing as she did so. They waved and Kurt brought Rachel home. "Tomorrow is going to be great Rach." "Promise?" "Promise." They did the "gay handshake" and Rachel stepped out of car. She ran up the stairs seeing as her parents were already asleep. She changed quickly and slipped into bed. "Nighty night Mr. Hippo." She quickly drifted to sleep.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel changed into dark wash skinny jeans,a cream tank top and a gray and cream cardigan. "Morning sweety," Mr. Hiram told Rachel. "Morning Daddy." Rachel grabbed a energy bar and her lunch. She waved and sat on her front door steps waiting. Santana pulled up in her Range Rover. "Get in loser. We're going to school." Rachel laughed at the Mean Girls reference. They sat in silence until they got to school. "Let's go. I hope Finnocence rocks your world today Berry." Santana headed off towards her locker and so did Kurt. "<em>Oh Jesus," Rachel thought.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel went the daily motions until Lunch. She joined the Glee club table and started to eat her lunch until a random student passed her a note. Choir<strong> Room. Now. Love- S+K<strong> She laughed at them having to pass her a note. She got up and headed towards the Choir room. She heard soft music playing. Her heart started to beat quicker. She opened the choir room to see it dimly lit. "Hi," Rachel heard Finn's voice and her head started to spin. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand. She grabbed his back tightly. He pulled her into a slow dance position, She leaned her head on his chest."I missed this." She nodded back,wanting to stay next to him forever. Her heart was still beating quickly. "I missed us." He put his hand on her chin and tilted her head up. She stood on her tiptoes. Their lips met and it felt like the rest of the world disappeared. It was better than fireworks. It was atomic bombs exploding. It felt time stood still. Rachel lowered herself and took a breath. "I still love you Finn." He gave her his crooked smile. "I still love you too." She put her lips on his again.


	10. Chapter 10

**omg i loved writing this. i hope you enjoy. r&r please.**

* * *

><p>Rachel looks to her side. It has a been a month since her and Finn got back together. She loves more than she thought possible. They are together all the time and she couldn't ask for more. Glee Club is about to go to Nationals and she is so happy. Her and Finn are singing a duet,in New York. "<em>My dream are finally coming true."<em> Finn squeezes her hand. "Rachel,I gotta go. This is my class." Rachel giggles and blushes. _"_Sorry Fi-," Finn interrupts her before she can finish. "It's okay babe." He kisses her on the cheek and enters his class. She walks to hers a few steps away. Love feels amazing.

* * *

><p>It is the end of the day and it is Glee time. Rachel walks in the class and no one is there. "Uh guys? Hello?" Her phone vibrates and she pulls it out of her pocket. Auditorium.<strong> Now.<strong> It is from Santana. She wouldn't dare go against Santana's will so she headed towards the Auditorium. She sees Finn sitting on stag alone on a chair. She runs up to the stage and yells at him. "Finn! What in the world are you planning?" He doesn't respond. She glares at him for a while before trying to storm off,but she can't. The doors are locked. "What are you trying to get at here?" Her phone vibrates once more. It is from Santana. **Just sit down Berry.** She makes a huffing noise and sits down in a chair. All the lights shut off. She hears a guitar start to strum. She sees him sitting on that same chair. She still has a pout on her face. She slumps in seat. "You're a falling star..." She loves Micheal Buble. "You're the getaway car.." She can't resist smiling. She walks toward the stage,standing in the aisle. "And you're the perfect thing to say.." She walks to the front of the stage. "And in this crazy life,and these crazy times..." Noah,Mike,Sam,Kurt and Artie walk out and they all sing together. "It's you,it's you. You make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything." She squeals and smiles. Kurt and Noah get offstage and bring her up from the front. Meanwhile, Mike and Sam pull another chair. She sits and starts to blush as Finn serenades her. ""La,la,laaaaaa," Finn finishes the song close to her face. "Happy Anniversary babe." Her holds her face gently in his hands as they kiss. Everything is quiet until Santana walks onstage. "Woah Frankenteen. This is a public place ya know? Go get ya mack on somewhere else."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn pull away both blushing. Rachel gets up and smooths down her skirt. "Santana! Did you see that he just serenaded me," Rachel gushes. "Oh please Berry. I didn't just see it, I helped him plan it." Rachel squeals again and hugs Santana. Santana resists for a second and then hugs back. "Okay Berry remember you're dating Frankenteen not me." Rachel lets go and then runs to Finn. "I love you so much." Finn looks down at his wonderful girlfriend. "I know." He chuckles and he hugs her tighter. Rachel smiles and then lets go of his waist. "Come on Finn. Now I have something to show you."<p> 


End file.
